Usuario:Sacred Snow/Tag 20 canciones
Serch me preguntó que si quería hacerlo y pues por qué no. 1 - Canción favorita Nekomata Master - Avalon no Oka En realidad depende de cómo me dé, pero por ahora es esta, así que la dejo ahí. 2 - Canción que odies La verdad es que ahora no me sale el título de alguna canción que no me guste lol 3 - Canción que te pone triste Omoi - Snow Drive Ninguna canción me pone triste si no lo estoy ya, pero una vez escuché esta mientras estaba un poco deprimida y me hizo sentir aún peor. Idk. De todos modos, aparte de esa vez, esta canción nunca me pone triste ni nada. 4 - Canción que te recuerde a alguien Feint - Tower of Heaven (You Are Slaves) Me recuerda a mucha gente a la vez. 5 - Canción que te haga feliz Carlito - Who's that boy Siempre logra sacarme una sonrisa cada vez que la escucho. Al principio la escuchaba porque me daba gracia pero ahora me gusta de verdad. Lol. 6 - Canción que me recuerde a algún momento de mi vida Suzumu - isolation (Instrumental Opening) En realidad me recuerda a varios momentos pero juntos y con un poco de fantasía. Pero bueno. Lo de que sea un opening va bien con el momento que recuerdo lol Bai. 7 - Canción cuya letra te sabes perfectamente Draw the Emotional - Just follow time, Station Earth - Cold Green Eeyes ft. Roos Denayer, S3RL - Pika Girl, Neru x Rib - Jinsei wa Hoeru y Linked Horizon - Guren no Yumiya Pero nunca las canto. Me da vergüenza. (Yep. Muchas canciones sry) 8 - Canción que te haga baiar sakuzyo - Imprinting, Ni-Sokkususu - Shukusai no Elementalia y Panda Eyes & Teminite - Highscore Ninguna, porque aborrezco bailar y hasta los patos mareados bailan mejor que yo. Aunque pongo esas porque me hacen mover la cabeza de un lado al otro al ritmo de la música cuando nadie está viendo :'D 9 - Canción que te ayude a dormir cosMo@BousouP - Oceanus y Nekomata Master - Following Flow No es que necesite ayuda para dormir, pero esas dos hacen que me entre el sueño por muy despierta que esté. 10 - Canción que te guste en secreto No se me ocurre ninguna lool 11 - Canción con la que te ves identificado FELT - white ME HE TIRADO HORAS INTENTANDO BUSCAR UNA. Creo que me siento identificada con esta. Al menos de la manera en la que yo la interpreto :'D 12 - Canción que solías cantar cantar y ahora odias Tampoco se me ocurre una que poner ahgfhd. 13 - Canción de tu disco favorito Camellia - D for the de Delta No tengo disco favorito. Pero dejo esto aquí porque quería ponerla en la de canción favorita también :D 14 - Canción que puedas tocar con algún instrumento Sabía tocar el típico villancico de Navidad con la flauta dulce. Ahora no sé cómo se tocaba la flauta dulce. HACE DOS AÑOS QUE NO LA COJO VALE. 15 - Canción que te gustaría cantar en público Como no pienso cantar en público nunca voy a poner cancipones cuya letra quiero aprender (porque si no me da la sensación de que voy a dejar la mitad de las preguntas sin responder lol) StawbellyCake - Bad Apple (German version), Mili - Ga1ahad and Scientific Witchery y iojjj - Deus Ex Machina La llevo clara con las tres, pero ALGÚN DÍA. 16 - Canción para conducir TwitchPlaysPokémon THE SONG No creo que sea buena idea porque las canciones, por muy tranquilas que sean, o me distraen o hacen que mi corazón lata rápido, me ponga nerviosa y eso al volante no es muy seguro (? Pero igual, pondría esa por el ritmo y porque el que yo conduciera sería como TwitchPlaysPokémon: todo el mundo me tendría que decir a dónde tengo que ir y qué tengo que hacer y yo seguiría sus indicaciones :'D (Y Pendulum - Witchcraft por el epiquismo y por lo de "go far awaaay") (Y Skillet - Hero por el epiquismo también -cries-) 17 - Canción de tu infancia Jason Paige - Pokémon Theme I WANNA BE THE VERY BEST LIKE NO ONE EVER WAAAAAASS TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL TEST, TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAAAAAUSE 18 - Canción que nadie espera que te guste Creo que mis gustos son bastantes predecibles, sobre si has escuchado todas esas canciones, así que no creo que haya ninguna que nadie se espere o algo. 19 - Canción que quieres que suene en tu boda IOSYS - Accept Bloody Fate Uups 20 - Canción que quieres que suene en tu funeral Hiroki Morishita - Id (Return) + Id (Purpose) No lo hago por hacer llorar a la gente. Lo hago porque como Robin, soy como una mala hierba, siempre vuelvo (? (Y a lo mejor Jayn - Promise of Reunion por la misma razón y porque suena a algo que de alguna manera les podría cantar a todas las personas idk. Aunque parezca al revés) ---- YELLOW, QUIERO QUE PASES POR EL MISMO INFIERNO QUE YO. TE TAGGEO (??